homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102415 - A Simple Determination
galvinizedGlobalization GG began pestering angryGardener AG at 17:46 -- GG: Hi, Mike. AG: Hey Milo AG: What's up? GG: Just what I was wondering, actually. It's been a few days since we last touched base and I've been about the same. GG: Gathering intel. Meeting people. Some more taxing than others. AG: Did you hear about the "alien" Nyarla? GG: Hahaha. Not T H A T one but I have been in contact with one presenting themself as extraterrestrial. AG: Do you ACTUALLY believe that they're an alien? GG: Perhaps. AG: If they're aliens how are they contacting us? GG: Maybe they're beaming messages down to us with their superior alien technology! If I believe Aaisha then they have an intergalactic empire spanning planets and space travel. GG: If they are in fact aliens contact with a paltry chat client seems the L E A S T likely inconvenience for them don't you think? AG: Hm AG: Did they also tell you that the world is ending? GG: Indeed. AG: And you believe that? GG: T H A T ' S a real pain in the ass, huh? AG: Out of all people AG: YOU believe that GG: I don't K N O W , Mike! AG: Fine, whatever GG: I don't know! This could be bullshit, I could be pondering a huge prank with me R I G H T at the ass of it! GG: And if I am then someone is going to P A Y. GG: But. GG: What if it's true? AG: Then we're fucked AG: The world will end and we'll all die AG: There would be no way to save the Earth AG: But, the chances of this being true are very slim GG: No. AG: What? GG: Even if I buy into the rest of this insane story that's one thing I W I L L N O T accept. GG: If the world is going to end then we're going to S T O P it. AG: How exactly would we save the Earth from meteors? GG: The game's the key, isn't it? If it can save U S then, there's something there that can save all the rest. GG: What's the alternative? Giving up without a fight? AG: Why the fuck did I get involved in this? GG: To help, presumably. AG: I can't believe I am typing this down, but I guess you're right AG: But isn't the game the key to saving US? AG: not the Earth GG: Even if it is I will N O T give up T H A T easily! GG: You're going to become the world's G R E A T E S T magician and I'm going to have it rest comfortably in the palm of my hand, and for those things to happen it needs to be around! AG: I don't really like the way you worded that sentence GG: Hahahahahahaha, oh come on! You know me by now! AG: That doesn't mean I like the idea GG: Regardless. AG: If these guys are for real, it won't really matter in a few days or weeks GG: Something to avoid, don't you think? AG: Yeah GG: So, what else have Y O U managed to dig up? Regarding the game and our potential enemy team? AG: They're kinda an enigma to me AG: You? GG: I've only talked to one of them, Aaisha. I hadn't realized she was an alien until midway through our chat. GG: You must know what it's like. At this point conversations from handles I don't know don't even phase me anymore. AG: Wait AG: You only want to save the planet because, without Earth, there's no world domination GG: Make no mistake, it I S a contributing factor but even that is just a factor of something bigger. GG: I L I K E this planet. I've got F R I E N D S , and pets I care deeply for, and my cousin. GG: Despite everything she's done, or hasn't done. GG: I L O V E this planet and I'm not going to throw my hands up in defeat when a dubious source tells me it's doomed. AG: I don't want the world to be destroyed either AG: But i don't know how we would save it AG: I don't know anything anymore GG: Join the club. GG: And let's figure it out. We don't have much of a choice, do we? AG: I guess not AG: But there's no hope for this planet either way GG: T H A T remains to be seen! AG: Hm AG: Besides, this guy is totally fake, right? GG: If they are I'll breathe a sigh of relief and direct my resources to R U I N I N G them. GG: Won't that be fun? AG: Yeah GG: At least O N E thing's for sure. GG: Whatever happens this game isn't going to B O R I N G ! AG: Definitely GG: For the moment, I'll take my leave. GG: Seeya Mike. GG: And good luck. AG: Later Milo. AG: Good luck to you as well -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 18:39 -- Category:Milo Category:Mike